hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Comes to Pacland
Christmas Comes to Pac-Land is an animated Christmas special spun off from the ''Pac-Man'' animated series. It first aired on ABC on December 16, 1982. It is included on the second-season Pac-Man DVD set. Plot Pac-Man, Mrs. Pac-Man, Baby Pac, Chomp-Chomp, and Sour Puss are all out enjoying a rare snowfall in Pac-Land - making "snow ghosts", playing in the snow and enjoying quality family time together. The family then hops into their snowmobile to return home when find themselves being chased by the ghosts - Inky, Blinky, Pinky, Sue, and Clyde. The Pac family and the ghosts engage in a high-speed chase through the countryside until the mobile goes over a cliff, sending the Pacs flying and stranded in the snow. Pac-Man notices a nearby Emergency Power Pellet box but when he goes to retrieve the pellets he discovers that the box is empty. The ghosts catch up to the Pacs where they reveal that they have stolen the power pellets. Pac-Man angrily begins to throw snowballs at the ghosts to defend his family. Upset by being hit with snowballs, Inky stupidly retaliates by throwing the power pellets back at the Pac family. The Pacs catch the pellets in their mouths and use the newly gained power to "chomp" the ghosts, reducing them to floating pairs of eyes. The Ghost eyes begin to fly away. Meanwhile, Santa Claus and his reindeer are flying high in the sky, preparing to distribute gifts to all the good boys and girls. Santa begins to sense that they are a bit off-route and maybe lost; Unknowingly, Santa guides his sleigh right into a collision path with the escaping ghosts. The reindeer, terrified by the sudden sight of the ghostly eyes in their path, cause Santa's sleigh to spiral out of control and crashes into the Pac-Land landscape. The Pac family, accompanied by policemen Morris and O'Pac, come across the wreckage but are not sure what to make these foreign characters. Santa explains his predicament, telling the Pacs all about his job as toy-giver and peacemaker. The citizens of Pac-Land don't quite understand, but being the friendly and helpful creatures that they are, they agree to help. Unfortunately, Santa's sleigh is ruined and the reindeer are exhausted, injured, and a mess. The family takes Santa inside and fixes him a nice hot cup of cocoa. Pac-Man, eager to help in any way he can, is sent by Santa to go out and retrieve the lost sack of toys – for without those, Christmas can never be saved. So Pac-Man and Chomp Chomp head out to brave the cold, and the ghosts, in search for the bag of toys. Meanwhile, the ghosts (now rejuvenated with new bodies) find the sack and proceed to play with the toys. Pac-Man manages to make off with the sack, but the ghosts manage to chomp him in the process, and leave him alone in the forest with the sack, weakened. Despite his energy nearly gone and nearly being frozen to death, Pac-Man returns home with the toys. Everyone is excited - Christmas is saved! However, Santa Claus does not share the feeling of excitement; he feels that it may too late for him to continue his Christmas run. There is no way his reindeer will be up to the task, and there is no way they will be able to make up for all the lost time. Santa is sure that this will be the first Christmas in history that he misses. However, Pac-Man quickly conjures up a way to save Christmas; he figures they need to boost the reindeers' energy levels. Pac-Man, his family, and their friends start driving off to the fabled Power Pellet Forest, with Santa following behind them in his sleigh, when they suddenly run into the ghosts again. Pac-Man tells the ghosts not to chomp them, telling them about Christmas is about, and how so many kids won't get their presents if they don't save Christmas. Although Clyde is not convinced as easily, his fellow ghosts plead to him to think of the children, so he eventually reluctantly allows the Pacs and Santa to go unharmed. After arriving at the Power Pellet Forest, the reindeer begin chomping away at the power pellets, and immediately start glowing. Santa is thrilled, and He flies away from Pac-Land to make his delivery. Pac-Man is delighted - Christmas is saved. When the family arrive back home they are surprised to find that Santa made an extra stop this year - at Pac-Man's house! There are presents for everyone, even the ghosts. Voices * Marty Ingels - Pac-Man * Barbara Minkus - Mrs. Pepper Pac-Man * Russi Taylor - Pac-Baby * Peter Cullen - Sour Puss / Santa Claus * Frank Welker - Chomp Chomp / Morris Reindeer * Neil Ross - Clyde * Barry Gordon - Inky * Chuck McCann - Blinky / Pinky / Officer O'Pac * Susan Silo - Sue Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Kay Wright * Director: Ray Patterson * Story by: Jeffrey Scott * Executives in Charge of Production: Margaret Loesch and Jayne Barbera * Storyboard: Mitchell Schauer * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Peter Cullen, Barry Gordon, Marty Ingels, Chuck McCann, Barbara Minkus, Neilson Ross, Susan Silo, Russi Taylor, Frank Welker * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisors: Paul DeKorte, Sam Horta * Layout Supervisor: Eric Norquist * Layout: Nino Carbe, Cullen Houghtaling, Ken Landau, Larry Leeker * Animation Supervisor: Jay Sarbry * Animation: Frank Andrina, Bob Bemiller, Rudy Cataldi, Zeon Davush, Joan Drake, Lillian Evans, Hugh Fraser, John Freeman, Bob Goe, Terry Harrison, Fred Hellmich, Hicks Lokey, Mircea Manta, Margaret Nichols, Bill Nunes, Bill Pratt, Kunio Shimamura, Ken Southworth, John Walker * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Joanna Romersa * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Fernando Arce, Dennis Durrell, Dennis Venizelos * Checking and Scene Planning: Paul Strickland * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Alison Victory * Re-Recording: Richard Olson, Joe Wachter * Original Recording: Ken Berger · B & B Studios * Technical Supervisor: Jerry Mills * Camera: Roy Wade, Steve Altman, Curt Hall, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, Jerry Whittington * Supervising Film Editors: Larry C. Cowan, Pat Foley * Film Editor: Sam Horta * Music Editors: Cecil Broughton, Daniels McLean, Terry Moore, Robert Talboy * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, Mary Gleason, Jon Johnson, Carol Lewis, Catherine MacKenzie, Sue Sawade, Kerry Williams * Sound Effects Supervisors: Larry C. Cowan, Sam Horta, Eileen Horta * Sound Editing: Horta Editorial * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This picture has made the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * "Pac-Man" and the "Pac-Man" characters are trademarks of Bally/Midway Mfg. Co. in the Western Hemisphere and Namco, Ltd. in the rest of the world. * © 1982 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Category:Christmas specials Category:Pac-Man